Confessions Of A Devil
by Kuroi Aisu
Summary: Haruhi and Hikaru slowly get feelings for each other, but what about everyone else? And will it go like they want it? HakuHaru
1. Confessions?

**Wow, I written a new Ouran fanfiction, probably to thank my three reviewers, 'Anon', 'hitsugaya07' and 'Mithras151'  
Arigato for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**Name:Confessions Of A Devil (Might change the title, dunno yet)  
Rating:T (just to be sure :) )  
Author:Me, Kyoko Hatsuki-chan  
For:My three reviewers, and of course the reviewers of this story, and Meroko-hime (this story is a tribute to her too...not that she died xD)  
Words:895 (Woot, so not like me to write 895 words in ONE chapter)  
Summary:Haruhi and Hikaru slowly get feelings for each other, but what about everyone else? And will it go like they want it? HakuHaru  
Extra:This will be a long story (yey) with not so many twists, and probably are the romance scene's not well written either, but I will try, and like I always say: CC is welcome!  
**

**DISCLAIMER:I, do not own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters, but I do own their teacher madam Kotuchii**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi sighed when she waked up, she slowly stood up, her Ouran High boy's uniform was lying on her chair. She grabbed it and looked at the lavender-blue clothes. She wasn't really happy, to dress like a boy and be a host. The only good thing was the fact she got to see Hikaru…_ What am I thinking! I am happy to see the others too! _She shook it off her and start dressing, she only had 25 minutes over to eat, brush her teeth, and come in time. Her 'dad' who was a Okama was reading the newspaper. "Aah, Haruhi you are finally here, come, I prepared some western food for us!" her 'dad' smiled friendly at her and shoved the egg with bacon towards her.

"Thanks dad" Ranka looked at the clock and slowly stood up, he smiled at her with a apologizing look "I'm sorry, Haruhi dear, but I have to go" Haruhi nodded and waved at the long-red haired 'man'. "That's okay" she quickly finished her egg, and start brushing her teeth. She then again looked at the clock. _only 7 minutes left, I'm so going to be late_. She runned out of the building and waited for a bus to stop, 6 minutes precise and he stopped before the great beautiful Ouran High School. "Haaarruuuuhiii!" she heard someone call her name and turned around, a red headed boy waved at her, a identical boy walked after the first one. "Hikaru, you are slow, Kaoru was much earlier…and then they say that your actions are always the same moment " the girl rolled her eyes and the boys looked at each other with a strange look _Not human _the twins thought at the same moment.

Haruhi saw this and again rolled her eyes. "Um, I think we are already late" her mouth took on a weird shape as the big bell ringed. _Damn, damn, damn why am I friends with these two! I only have problems!_ Before she could say or do something else, the two Hitachiin's had already grabbed her arms.

"Fujioka-kun, Hitachiin-kun and Hitachiin-kun why are you late?" their teacher madam Kotuchii asked, her brown hair was tied up in a bun, and two strands of hair were loosely hanging on her cheeks, her beautiful blue eyes were staring angry-like at the three 'boys'  
"I'm so sorry, ma'am Kotuchii, but Hik..Hitachiin-kun and Ka..Hitachiin-kun were holding me up"

Haruhi quickly bowed as low as possible, as a sign of respect towards the older woman. "Okay, I know those two are devil's, but you and Hitachiin-kun and Hitachiin-kun still have detention" Haruhi nodded, detention wasn't that much…and it only took 1 hour.  
"Ow, why did you say that? I mean, we are angels!" Kaoru said as innocent as possible  
_yeah right_ Haruhi thought, she rolled her eyes for the third time that day.

"Two hours" Kotuchii said, not spending one second to the so said 'innocent' look of the boys.  
"Shh!" Haruhi whispered, her finger was on her lips. _I hate them! Now I have TWO hours detention! _  
Hikaru and Kaoru just smiled, Haruhi sat in her usual spot..which was unfortunate in the middle of the twins. Hikaru on her right, Kaoru on the left. "Haruhi, onegai what was the answer to the 16 question?" Hikaru asked, Haruhi just ignored him and continued to do her work..not wanting to have 3 hours of useless stupid detention. Hikaru pouted when she didn't answer him "Haruhi, please? Do it for me?" he tried using his puppy eyes, but of course…she resisted it, like she did when they used their brotherly love act

"Haruhi, your no fun!" Haruhi just rolled her eyes…again, she was almost ready.  
_Yes! I'm done!_ She thought when she proudly looked at all of the 30 questions, they were al neatly and perfectly filled in. "Ma'am Kotuchii? I'm ready" the brown haired woman looked at Haruhi and nodded, before walking over to examine the paper. "Okay then…" the woman stopped talking and looked at her watch, it was almost time for a new lesson. "You are all dismissed, next is the lesson to learn to work with a computer!" all students stood up, and walked outside, ready to go to the next lesson.  
"Haruhi, you know, the teacher said that we are allowed to go on msn if we are ready!" Haruhi just 

nodded and walked together with them to the new class.

(Next Class)

After a while Haruhi and the Hitachiin's were ready. Quickly the two Hitachiin's went on msn.

**HitachiinTwin1: Hey Haruhi, look at me**!Haruhi saw that her msn screen popped up, and she by God didn't know how it came she was logged in. She looked at the message and turned around to see Hikaru, he was smiling and waving like crazy.  
She just…(Guess!) rolled her eyes.

**FuHaJiRuOkHiA: leave me alone, Hikaru**

**HitachiinTwin2: Haruhi, don't forget me!**

**FuHaJiRuOkHiA: Kaoru, leave me alone as well**

She softly muttered something about 'Idiots' and 'Rich bastards'

**HitachiinTwin1: Haruhi, I kinda want to tell you something**….

Haruhi's eyes widened as she saw the new text message, what could he mean..?  
A confession of something? Or just some stupid idea?

**

* * *

**

**Lol, cliffhanger in the first chapter XD  
Ps, FuHaJiRuOkHiA is actually Fujioka Haruhi mixed up  
(Fu-Ji-Ok-A + Ha-Ru-Hi)  
Didn't know a better name for her**

**Hope you review, and please leave CC if you think something can be better (Anon reviews are allowed to, so you don't have to log in)  
I hope that you liked this chapter, arigato for reading**

**Kyoko-san **


	2. Host Notes!

**I changed my name from Kyoko Hatsuki-chan to Harumi-hime, okay?  
Yey, next chapter is ready XD  
Here you will know what Hikaru wanted to say...but its probably not what you wanted...but yeah, if I did THAT, this story would end...and nobody wants that,ne?**

Special thanks for these two:  
hitsugaya07: I'm happy you are happy XD, and thank you again, for reviewing, you should know that your opinion is one of the most important ones for me  
sunset64: I'm happy you liked it...but sorry for the cliffhanger, it was better for me (otherwise, I probably had a Writer's Block now, believe it or not..)

Name:Confessions Of A Devil  
Rating:T  
Author:Me  
Words:677  
For:Hitsugaya07, she/he always reviews on my OHSHC story's, arigato...again  
Chapter Title: Host Notes  
Summary:Haruhi and Hikaru slowly get feelings for each other, but what about everyone else? And will it go like they want it? HakuHaru

DISCLAIMER:I do not own OHSHC or it's characters, but I own the girl towards the end of this chapter: Michi Hirosoka (she isn't important at all, and probably won't appear again...maybe, dunno yet) 

**HitachiinTwin1:You have a rose petal in your hair **

Haruhi sweatdropped, he didn't need to wait so long to tell her a stupid rose petal was stuck in her hair. She tried finding it, but she couldn't find the petal. After her she heard laughing..and you probably know who I mean, the 'devil's' Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

**FuHaJiRuOkHiA: Stupid rich bastards…**

Kyoya: You just increased your debt by 1000 yen

_Waah?? _Haruhi thought, how did Kyoya know what she was saying to the two Hitachiin's.  
She looked left and right and then she looked at the two boys  
_How did he do that? _

**Kyoya: money, of course**_He can read minds too?? _

**FuHaJiRuOkHiA: Don't tell me your spying on us **

**Kyoya:….**

Haruhi thought she heared a evil laugh, but that was just her imagination…ne?

**FuHaJiRuOkHiA** : **Hikaru, Kaoru, thanks to you guys I have to pay off 1000 MORE yen!**

**HitachiinTwin1: Not our fault**

**HitachiinTwin2: you know you can't call us anything, the Ootori family has modern technology, that no other human has. **

**FuHaJiRuOkHiA: How did I know!**

**HitachiinTwin1:Dunno**

**HitachiinTwin2: you should know the Shadow King**

Haruhi again muttered something in the lines of 'stupid rich assholes'  
"Class is over! " at exact the same moment their teacher said this the bell ringed.  
"Time to.." Hikaru started  
"Go to.." Kaoru quickly followed  
"The Host Club!" they both said in unison  
Haruhi walked together with the twins to the third music room  
"Aah, my precious daughter!" Tamaki showed his hand, hoping she would take it and dance with him, like in his inner mind theatre.  
"What's wrong with your hand, senpai?" the twins started to laugh loudly and Tamaki was in his corner again, sulking about something.  
"Milord, Haruhi" The twins started to laugh harder.  
"That was hilarious!" they finished together, before bursting into a loud laughter again.  


"Mom, my precious daughter doesn't want me!" Tamaki told Kyoya, who just rolled his eyes.  
"Now, the host club is starting in 1 minute" Kyoya said, while giving everyone their uniform .  
Haruhi grabbed it and walked inside of the special dressing room, that they made for her.  
When she came outside she stood in a blue-ish prince like uniform, complete with cape.  
"Haruhi-kun!" one of his designated(?) fangirl's said, she looked at 'him' with a smile, her eyes were closed, and her head was turned left. "Ah, Hirosoka-san! " Haruhi smiled back, and in a strange way, a starry background appeared. Michi Hirosoka had her hands by her mouth. "Please call me Michi!" Haruhi smiled again. "I will, Michi-chan" Michi fainted by this._ I don't believe these girls_…

-A couple of minutes later-

"Haruhi-kun…is there someone you like?" Michi asked, she stared at the ground, her brown eyes were again closed.  
"Actually…yes, there is someone" Haruhi thought about it a long time, and she liked Hikaru a little, she didn't know what kind of like (crush-like or love-like) but she did like him  
"I thought so…I'm sure the lady you choose will be very happy" Michi stood up and bowed.  
"I'm very sorry, but I have to go" Haruhi nodded in understanding  
She then looked at the clock

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, we have detention now" the boys nodded and went in a dressing room together (not with Haruhi, perverts)  
After a while they came out with their uniforms  
"I have to go, senpai!" Haruhi called out for the blonde young host  
"Ha…" Tamaki started, but was cut of by Kyoya  
"Your dept is again increased by 5000 yen" Haruhi sweatdropped again, there were two logical explanations for it

_**1.Kyoya don't want me to leave the host club  
2.Kyoya likes it to be a pain in the ass**_

Haruhi grabbed her notebook and start scribbling the two things in it.  
"Haaaruuhii! We have to go now!" Kaoru cried out, not wanting even **more** detention  
"Hai, hai, I'm coming, matte Kaoru-kun!" Haruhi said, she grabbed the notebook and followed the already leaving Hitachiin's.

**/Was it Designated, or something else, please help me T.T /**

The notes she scribbled down were in her own POV, so don't be confused by it  
Hope you like it, and you know the drill, please review, CC or flames are welcome

PS:I changed my name again

Harumi-Hime


	3. Detention?

**Short chapter, I know, and sorry for not letting Honey and Takashi (Mori) appear, they say one sentence here, but next chapter it will be alot more.  
But still hope you like it!**

**Name:Confessions Of A Devil  
Rating:T  
Author:Me, Harumi  
Chapter Title: Detention?  
For:Me-chan!! and Hitsugaya07, she/he is a VERY loyal reviewer!  
Words:570 (my shortest chapter yet)  
Extra:Next chapter, will contain Truth And Dare (yey)  
Date:19 september (so, I can know when I updated it**)

* * *

Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru were slow and silent walking to the detention room.  
Kaoru was staring at the left wall, and Hikaru at the right wall. And Haruhi was staring blankly in the air.  
"A little quicker please!" an annoyed woman's voice said, their teacher madam Kotuchii was standing at the door.  
"Gomen nasai, Kotuchii-sensei"

Haruhi said. The three quickly went into the room, and the angry woman locked it from the outside, leaving three confused students. "We can escape through the ventilation" Hikaru said. "No, we are just going to stay here…two hours" Hikaru and Kaoru pouted and Haruhi rolled her eyes…like always. "Then….let's play the 'who is Hikaru game!'" the brothers stood next to each other, waiting for Haruhi to reply. "You" she said, looking at Hikaru "are Hikaru"  
"You are no fun, Haruhi-chan!" Haruhi looked at them with a angry glare

"Who said you can call me Haruhi-chan?" the twins smiled happily "Haaaruuhii! Tsk, tsk, you should know, you are our toy, so we can call you everything!" Haruhi sighed and took her notebook from her bag.

**-Hikaru and Kaoru think I'm there toy  
-Hikaru and Kaoru are stupid**

"What are you writing, Haruhi-chan?" Kaoru asked, trying to see what she was doing.  
"None of your business" Haruhi answered  
"Then…you have to play another game with us!" Hikaru evilly said.  
"Okay..what sort of game?" she didn't notice that Kaoru stole her notebook  
"The-kiss-Hikaru-or-Kaoru-on-the-mouth-game!" they both said, waving with their hands, Haruhi finally noticed her notebook was gone  
_Uh oh, my secrets are in there too!  
_"If you give my notebook back, I do it" Haruhi said, she was already blushing a bit.

"First, kiss one of us!" Kaoru said with a evil smile  
Haruhi sighed again and walked to Hikaru, she stood on her tips and pecked the red head quickly on the mouth. "Did you call that a kiss?" Hikaru shook his shoulders, and grabbed her by the waist. "Now, do you want that notebook back?" Haruhi furiously nodded, she then leaned in again and kissed him…for real this time.  
"What are you doing to my daughter!!" someone screamed, four persons were standing by the door. "Haru-chan, are you in love with Kao-chan!" Kaoru pouted "I'm Kaoru, that's Hikaru" he said, waving at the red head next to him

"Ah" the silent Takashi said  
"I'm not in love with Hikaru, I just wanted my notebook back" Haruhi said before going to Kaoru, who gave her the blue book.  
"You filthy twins!" Tamaki yelled at the two before fainting  
"You can go now, I talked to the teachers" Kyouya the shadow king said, grinning evil-like  
Haruhi nodded and walked out of the building, the twins were following her.

"We have a sleepover tonight, and you have to come!" Haruhi's answer was bold as she tried to escape  
"No" the two laughed softly.  
"You really want that your dept is increased by 10 million yen, because we can do that!"  
She sighed again, it was highly possible that they could do that…they were friends of Kyouya, and they had money. "Okay, I come, when?" she asked, she turned around looking at the two. "8 hour, we will come with our limousine!" she sighed again.  


_It's going to be a LONG night_

* * *

**Again, please review, anon reviews are allowed  
CC and Flames are welcome too  
Arigato,**

**Umi-hime**


End file.
